


After Me, After You

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gun Kink, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: Zodiac Miller, disillusioned ex-Draculoid, has an encounter with Party Poison that he was not expecting. Not in the slightest.





	After Me, After You

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read the Danger Days comics so don't murder me if I got... something wrong.

The Killjoy camp was easy to infiltrate, which was surprising, considering the vast amount of enemies the group seemed to have. Maybe it was that way on purpose, to make someone think they're getting off scott free and then jump them? He shuddered, gripping the handle of his gun tighter. There were a lot of people who wanted Party Poison, the leader of the Killjoys, dead, and Zodiac Miller was one of them.

Not only had Party Poison kicked them out of the camp earlier, just because Neon Knight had happened across his lost jacket and he had the  _ nerve _ to accuse her of theft, but he had been the one who'd shot Zodiac twice the year before. Zodiac barely remembered that day, and remembered nothing of his life before, but he remembered Party Poison. Vividly. He remembered somehow making eye contact through the mask before the man had pulled it off him, shooting him point blank in the shoulder and the hip. He remembered watching as he stood over him, dropping the mask on his chest before sneering and walking away. He remembered the gunfire gradually stopping and fading into utter silence. 

Luckily it had been his right shoulder, and neither shot had actually hit anything, but he'd laid in the sand for  _ days  _ before a couple of curious bikers, Neon Knight and Glitter Gloom, found him. They managed to get him better (after miraculously not killing him), and offered him a place in their group. It wasn't long before Neon’s bike was stolen and they, in return, stole a car, but that was a different story. They'd been hunting down the leader of the Killjoys for a few months, and they'd finally found him, only for  _ that _ to happen. So Zodiac decided it was time for some revenge.

~~

He stopped just outside of the tent they'd been brought to earlier, hesitating. He had never hesitated before to his knowledge, but this was likely a suicide mission. If by some miracle the leader was alone, he’d have to kill him quickly and quietly before he was able to raise the alarm. His chances were slim, but he had to take them. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the safety of his gun and slid through the tent flap. 

It was cool inside somehow, though the temperature even at night reached to the high nineties. Zodiac sighed quietly and stretched his shoulders as his eyes adjusted to the gloom. Nothing moved other than him, which was a good thing. Once he could finally make things out, he stepped forward. The tent didn't seem to be quite as crowded as it had looked in the daylight, probably due to the lack of people and movement. A few tables were lined along one side, a few Sandy rugs were scattered on the floor, and in the back there was a curtained portion. That's where Party Poison would be sleeping. He ignored the papers and maps that had subtly piqued his curiosity and moved as quietly as he could to the back of the tent.

 

In seconds he was on the ground, gasping as the air was forced out of his lungs by a body landing solidly on top of him. Before he could recover, his gun was knocked out of his hand and his wrists were pinned above his head. 

“Well well, what do we have here? A little lost Draculoid?” Zodiac struggled, grunting softly as the grip on his wrists tightened. “No, no there's actually somethin’ in there, isn't there?” One of his hands was released and the man tapped at his head. Slowly, he inched his hand down to reach for his gun, hoping that the darkness would conceal his movements, but no luck. Party Poison shot his hand out, grabbing the gun and pressing it under Zodiac’s chin. “You know most people who point a gun at me don't walk away.  _ But _ ,” Party Poison paused, dragging the barrel down Zodiac’s throat down to his chest, then across to his right shoulder, where he'd shot him a year before. “You're not most people are you?” He then dropped the gun, letting it fall near Zodiac’s hand and drug both hands to his shoulders.

"I remember you, you were in that raid. I shot you, yeah? Explains why you're here now and not back at BL/ind HQ. They left you behind, didn't they.” It wasn't a question. “You weren't very good at aiming back then, were ya. And I reckon you're still not any good." The man's hands slid down Zodiac's sides to rest on his hips. "Want me to help you with that?" 

Zodiac just blinked up at the man for a moment, hands not moving even though they were free. Then, in a second, he'd grabbed up the gun again, pointing it shakily at Party Poison’s chest. He was starting to feel… weird… and he didn't think he liked whatever it was, spiralling from the bottom of his stomach. He thought he heard the other man's breath hitch, but he put it off as nothing. Then he heard the man chuckle.

“Go for it. Shoot me.” There wasn’t an ounce of fear in the words, and Zodiac knew he meant them. “C’mon, Scarecrow, do it.” Party Poison leaned forward and shifted his hips back, subtly pressing his crotch against Zodiac’s stomach. He was hard. The realization hit him with a start, and he gasped quietly, fingers twitching on the gun. Party Poison leaned forward again, pressing the barrel against his own chest. “Do it.”

“My name is Zodiac.” The monotone whisper shocked both of them, and Zodiac swallowed, hands shaking. If he wasn't careful he actually  _ would  _ shoot the man on top of him, and… for some reason he didn't want to do that anymore. He set the gun to the side, not breaking eye contact. Swallowing again, he twitched his hips underneath the other man, gauging his reaction. It was a positive one, his eyes fluttering and a soft gasp escaping his parted lips. 

“I…” Zodiac stopped, waiting for Party Poison to make eye contact again. “I think I would like you to help me learn how to aim.” 

The second the words were out of his mouth, Party Poison’s hand was reaching behind him, groping around in the darkness to find Zodiac’s crotch. When he found it, he seemed pleased, squeezing a bit too tightly at the growing bulge he found there. Zodiac gasped, legs twitching involuntarily as he tried to wrap his head around the feeling of someone's hand on his cock. As far as he was concerned, he'd never masturbated before, didn't really see a need to. But he found he was starting to  _ like _ the touch. He hadn't liked anything in so long it was a shock, and he shot his hands up to grip at Party Poison’s returned jacket. The later just grinned down at him removing both his hands and his own to slide down Zodiac’s body, pushing himself so that he was sitting right above his knees. 

“I'm assuming this is your first rodeo?” The Killjoys leader asked, hands resting lightly on Zodiac’s belt buckle. 

“That I can remember, yes.” He frowned, trying once more to access anything that happened before the past year, but was pulled out of it by fingers kneading at his stomach. 

“Don't worry. I'll be gentle.” With that, his belt was sliding open, then his pants. He canted his hips so that Party Poison could drag them down his legs, letting them bunch halfway down his thighs. Oh, so  _ that's _ how this would be going. 

Party Poison murmured a quiet reassurance when he stood up, slipping behind the curtain to presumably grab lube and shimmy off his pants. When he returned, he was already half naked, warming a glob of lube between his fingers, looking down at Zodiac curiously. 

“Do you want to open me or do you want me to do it for you?” The question seemed genuine, no hint of smarm or sarcasm present. Zodiac stared up at him wide eyed, causing him to snort. “I'll do it then.” 

He straddled Zodiac’s thighs again, then reached around to begin fingering himself. He slid one finger in easily, the squelch of the lube causing Zodiac’s eye to twitch. He ignored that, letting his eyelids flutter closed as he slid the finger in and out with a sigh. After a moment of that, he worked a second finger in alongside the first. Zodiac hadn't moved, though his cock was slowly but surely getting harder, and it had started leaking pre-come by the time Party Poison added a third finger and used his other hand to lube up Zodiac in preparation. He gasped again at the direct contact of skin on skin, and he was only slightly disappointed when Party Poison expertly rolled a condom on him, adding even more lube along with it.

After they were prepped, Party Poison wasted no time in guiding Zodiac’s cock to his entrance, making eye contact as he sunk down on it inch by inch, making them  _ both _ groan. That got a grin out of Party Poison, and he leaned down, letting almost all of Zodiac slip out to whisper in his ear.

“I knew there was something in there. Let it out. I want to  _ hear _ you.” He pressed a changed kiss against Zodiac’s lips before sitting up and starting to ride him hard. With his hands pressed firmly against Zodiac’s chest, he moved up and down with ease, occasionally digging his nails into the fabric of Zodiac’s shirt. 

Zodiac, on the other hand, was short circuiting. The pressure surrounding him as well as the constant movement was  _ heavenly _ , and he was coming undone. He had no idea what to do with his hands, so he ended up with one scrabbling for purchase on the ground while the other gripped at Party Poison’s arm.

“Touch me…” the near silence was broken by Party Poison’s breathless plea, and Zodiac hesitated for the second time that night before bringing his free hand up and tentatively running it along the other man's cock. He earned a low moan for his efforts, which gave him enough courage to move his hand at the same speed that Party Poison was. His other hand started roaming as well, sliding it up his arm to rest lightly on his neck, hesitating a moment before pulling him down into a kiss and canting his hips at the same time to keep him settled. Party Poison started, but almost immediately kissed him back, changing his rhythm for the new angle. 

 

Soon enough they were both panting into each others mouths, movements stuttering. Party Poison took the opportunity to lean into Zodiac’s ear again, whispering. 

“Come for me, my little vampire. Come on, you can do it.  _ Come for me. _ ” 

Zodiac’s vision went white, and he gave a strangled moan, hands tightening over Party Poison as he came for what felt like hours, but was probably only a minute. The tightened grip on his cock sent Party Poison over the edge as well, and he cried out, grasping tightly at Zodiac’s shirt. 

They stayed there for a while, letting their breathing get closer to normal before Party Poison lifted himself off with shaky arms, sitting heavily on Zodiac’s thighs. He pulled the condom off of him as if it were the most casual action in the world and tossed it to the side to be dealt with later. They stared at each other, neither quite sure what to do next. After an uncomfortable moment, Party Poison stood, straightening his jacket and running a hand through his hair. 

“You’d better get going. It’ll be getting light soon, and you don’t wanna be doing the walk of shame in daylight, do ya? Plus, I’m sure your group will be missing you if they wake up and you’re gone.” Zodiac blinked, then nodded, sliding his pants on and sitting as Party Poison continued. “Speaking of your group, tell ‘em they can come back. I like you, and I like them. I was just pissy yesterday. You understand.” He stopped and glanced down at the man still sitting on the ground. “Or maybe you don’t.” Shrugging, he made his way back to the curtain, pausing right before he disappeared behind it. “Oh, and don’t tell anyone about this. It’ll be our little secret.” He winked and was gone. 

Zodiac sat there for another moment before pushing himself up, brushing stray sand off of himself and fumbling around for his gun, sliding it in it’s holster once he found it. Party Poison was right, the inside of the tent was getting lighter, which meant the sun was rising. He stumbled out of the tent, blinking at the change of light, then took off in the direction of his own base camp. Neon and Glitter weren’t going to believe this. 

**Author's Note:**

> The discord made me do it.
> 
> Zodiac Miller is my original Killjoy, Neon Knight and Glitter Gloom are my friends. 
> 
> Someone please get Zodiac a soul, stat.


End file.
